Find A Place
by SaVeMe-InThEdArK-RoSe
Summary: Find a Place features: new characters, semi different plot, and all the action of the original Naruto. Follow the tale as two girls find their own place in life. Pairings: NarutoXOC and SasukeXOC, plus more. ON LONG TURM HIATUS!


HIYA!! I'm back and I have a new story for ya'll!! No I'm not southern...I just like saying ya'll....ANY HOO HA! School just got back in session....it's been a boring summer. Anyways...I'm gonna do the disclaimer now.

I, Luna, do not own the show Naruto or any characters from Naruto that will be used. I also do not own the plot since it is takin from the oringinal plot. Things you don't recognize from the anime....I probably own.... I do own Tess and Luna and don't you dare take them!!

Please enjoy my newest story! And I must give credit where credit is due since one of my best friends, namely Becky, helped me write this! So thank you Becky!!

* * *

**You Are Now Team 7**

Tess and Luna walked into the big classroom that they usually go into, and headed towards their desk in the front of the room. As they sat down, Tess put her can of Monster on the desk.

"So are you excited to be put into our squads today?" Tess asked Luna. Luna looked over at Tess.

"Of course you loser!" She yelled.

"Who do you want to be in your squad?" Tess questioned lookin curiously at Luna and taking a sip of her Monster (green by the way).

"Hmm, well you and whoever these people decide to put me with!" Luna explained thoughtfully.

"I know who you want to be put with Tess!" Luna teased knowingly.

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I don't care!" Tess chanted with her fingers plugging her ears. Luna laughed at her and took a sip of Tess' Monster. Behind them, people were shouting and yelling but Tess and Luna weren't paying attention to them. They were too excited to notice what was happening behind them. Tess pouted and picked up her can of Monster.

"Hey Luna! My Monster is all gone!" She whined. As she was showing Luna the can, she yanked her arm back and hit someone. Luna looked over only to see the funniest thing in the world.

"Tess!" She called.

"What?" Tess asked. Luna pointed behind them. Tess laughed when she saw Naruto and Sasuke KISSING! And it was all because they were having a little stare down. Well, part of it was Tess' fault…If only she didn't drink Monster.

"Oh my Go…" Luna laughed which caused Tess to stop her sentence.

"I'm…I'm so, so sorry!" Tess said. But before anyone else could say anything, Master Iruka Sensei walked in.

"Now lets get you all into your squads, OK!" He announced. Then he gave his long speech. After that he started naming off groups of three until he got to group 7. Tess and Luna had blocked everything out until then.

"Alright, now since we have more people then expected and not enough to make extra groups of three, group 7 will have 5 people. This group contains, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Tess Shikara, Luna Harkian, and Sasuke Uchiha." He explained, then resumed calling out the other squads. Luna listened to him, but Tess stopped paying attention. All she was thinking about was how fun it would be since Sasuke was in their group/squad. After a while, Luna shook Tess out of her thoughts.

"WHAT the FRICK!" Tess yelled standing up and looking around. Luna chuckled and shook her head.

"Time for lunch Dorkis." She smiled.

"Oh…yeah…yummy!" Tess said walking towards the door.

"Hey do you want me to ask Uchiha to eat with us?" Luna asked in a teasing voice.

"Ha, ha, ha…NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"You suck"

"Whatever" Luna finished. The two then set out to the swing, which was were they usually ate their lunch.

"Yummy," Luna said as she took a bite out of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Tess quickly agreed with her. All of a sudden, someone was standing next to them. That someone happened to be Naruto. Naruto's only friends were Tess and Luna.

"So, since we're on a team, do you want to get to know each other better?" He asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Do you mean all of us…as in all 5 of us or what?" Tess asked curiously.

"No I meant just me and Luna." He explained shooting a glance at Luna while she choked on a piece of PB&J.

"OHHHH! I get it! I'll just leave you two alone!" Tess teased picking up her stuff.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" Luna whispered in Tess' ear.

"Too late!" Tess called as she skipped away from the two. Tess looked back and laughed. As she turned back around, she ran into something. Or rather, someone. She looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Hi…" Tess said.

"Aren't you on my team?" Sasuke asked.

"YES!" She said with a big grin.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled and walked away. Tess turned around.

"Whatever, whatever!" She mocked in a high-pitched voice.

*~*~*~*~*

Soon everyone was in the classroom waiting for his or her Sensei's. While most people had their Sensei's there was one group that didn't. That group just so happened to be squad 7.

"Why is he late? I hope this doesn't become a regular thing with him!" Sakura whined.

"We agree on one thing at least." Luna agreed. Tess walked up to where Sasuke sat and plopped down on the desk right in front of him.

"Why are you so darn quiet?" She asked while tilting her head back and forth.

"Why would you care?" He replied.

"I just do…"

"Oh…"

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Tess nagged. Before he could start his sentence, Sakura interrupted.

"You don't have to listen to her you know Sasuke." She told him snobbishly.

"But what if I wanted to?" He asked with a small smile and a quick glance at Tess.

"Oh…well…I don't know!" She said in a daze and turned.

"What do you think our Sensei will be like?" Tess asked as she layed down on the desk.

"I don't know." He answered. He started to say something else but then Naruto did something stupid. He rigged the door so an eraser would fall on the Sensei's head when he entered the room.

"Do you really think that will work Naruto?" Sakura asked while rolling her eyes.

"I hope so!" Luna answered for Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Me too!" Naruto said jumping off of the chair he was standing on. They backed away and not long afterwards, a man with wild silver hair walked in and the eraser fell on his head. A burst of laughter filled the room. Tess looked at Sasuke, who just sat there with his hands folded in front of him.

"Oh lighten up Sasuke! Your such a loser." She said as she sat in the seat next to him. He smiled at her and Sakura growled.

"Well…my first impression of this group…. is that you're a bunch of idiots." The new Sensei said. Every one groaned and hung their head.

*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tess, and Luna all sat on the steps on a large over hang staring lazily at the Sensei while he talked. He was sitting on the railing with his arms crossed.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves and tell us about you one at a time." He told them.

"What are we supposed to say?" Luna asked. He sighed.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." He explained.

"Why don't you go first? Like tell us about you before we tell you about us." Naruto said. He sighed again.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said.

"What? All he even told us was his friggin name!" Tess yelled.

"Ok your turn, you on the right, you first." Kakashi instructed, motioning to Naruto with his hand.

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important." He finished.

'_**He's grown up in a very interesting way' **_Kakashi thought.

"Alright next," Kakashi commanded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like- I mean the person I like is –giggle- uh. My hobby is uh- giggle-. My dreams for the future is –giggle, giggle, squeal-." Sakura said as she acted like a complete ditz.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi prompted.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"AHHHH!" Naruto whined.

"Jerk!" Luna yelled at Sakura.

'_**Girls her age are more interested in boys then ninja training'**_ Kakashi thought lazily.

"Ok next," Kakashi said.

"I'm Tess Uch… I mean Shikara. Well the things I like are MONSTERS and FOOD! The things I hate are my phone and when my monster supply runs out. My dreams for the future is getting 70 packs…of Monster… for… FREE! My hobbies are drinking Monster, hanging out with my best friend Luna, and making fun of people." Tess said.

"What the heck is a Monster?" Sakura asked snottily.

"Shut up!" Tess yelled and backhanded her.

'_**Ug, I knew it just by looking at her that this one would be crazy' **_Kakashi thought again.

"Next!" Kakashi called.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream cause I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto started to look sick.

"Gee I really hope he doesn't mean me." He whispered. Tess and Luna laughed.

'_**Yeah, this one is definitely an Uchiha'**_ Kakashi thought.

"Alright last one." He said boardly.

"I'm Luna Harkian. I like video games and winning them. I hate cleaning my room. Well…what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality…I will…LIVE!! No, I'm kidding. My dream is to create something that will allow us to get around faster. I already have plans for one at my house. And my hobbies include hanging out with Tess and Naruto, and playing video games!" Luna told everyone happily.

'_**I honestly have no idea what to think of this one…'**_ Kakashi thought, while hanging his head and sighing heavily. Sasuke shot Luna a really dirty look for making fun of him.

"Oh lighten up Sasuke! She was joking!" Tess said and lightly punched his arm. "Its not funny. "Sasuke said dryly. "Whatever, I thought she was funny." Tess said grumpily leaning backwards on the steps. "Whatever," Sasuke said with a little smile. "Alright you guys meet me on the bridge tomorrow morning. We're having our first mission tomorrow. Oh and don't eat." Kakashi announced turning and walking away.

"What's the mission going to be?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi glanced backwards at the group.

"A survival exercise." He explained. Tess groaned.

"But that's what we did at the Academy!" Tess yelled.

"Ok listen up: Out of the 30 graduates only 12 of you will become full fledged Ninja. This survival exercise is to weed out those who don't have what it takes to become Shinobi. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow." Kakashi explained.

"Why not?!" Naruto, Tess, and Luna yelled at the same time. "Cause you might throw up." Kakashi called as he walked away.

* * *

So, did ya love it or did ya hate it? Please let me know what you think about it in the reviews!! Tell your friends and if you review, I'll give you hugs!! Until next time...

~Luna~


End file.
